


You Are What You Eat

by XxmerthurcatxX



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: First Kiss, Lifeguard Billy, M/M, This got dirty, Tumblr Prompt, and fails, billy enjoying it too much, but billy's into it, kiss against a locker, steve eating a banana, steve tries to be sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 06:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20130928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxmerthurcatxX/pseuds/XxmerthurcatxX
Summary: Steve eats a banana. Billy likes it. A lot.





	You Are What You Eat

Billy had a problem. 

A problem who was five eleven with pale skin, freckles, and big brown Bambi eyes. A problem with perfect hair and an ass that wouldn’t fucking quit. A problem named…Steve Harrington. 

For the life of him Billy couldn’t figure out why Steve was bringing the kids to the pool in the first place. Didn’t he have his very own pool is his backyard? Did he need to frequent Billy’s place of work, strutting around in short shorts and slathering on an obscene amount of sunscreen. 

“You’ve, uh, you’ve got a little drool on the corner of your mouth,” Heather teased, leaning against the lifeguard chair that Billy was sitting in. 

“Shut up,” Billy grumbled. He liked Heather. She was cool. But she also gave him endless amounts of shit for his dumb fucking crush on King Steve himself. That’s right. Billy could admit it. He was crushing on the stupid pretty boy. But he sure as hell wasn’t gonna go broadcasting it to anyone other than Heather, especially not to Steve himself, no matter what Heather said about the other boy being just as into him. 

“Whatever. I’m going on break. Try to pay at least a little attention to the other residents. Make sure no one drowns,” Heather said, patting Billy’s knee as she passed him. 

Billy only half heard what she said, because Steve had decided it was snack time and was currently chowing down on a banana. Billy’s mouth went dry as he watched Steve’s lips close around the fruit. He shifted in his seat, trying to ignore the tightness in his shorts. Now so wasn’t a good time for a boner. 

There really wasn’t anything sexy about it. Steve was taking bite after bite, hardly bothering to chew. His cheeks puffed out like a chipmunk’s with every bite he took. But Billy couldn’t look away and on the last bite, Steve looked right at him, like he knew Billy had been watching the whole time, and fucking winked. 

It was ridiculous. If Steve thought he looked hot or seductive or whatever he was wrong. So very wrong. There was banana smushed on his bottom lip and his cheeks were still full. Ridiculous. 

Billy was fully hard anyway. 

Luckily, Heather came back a minute later. 

“Hey, do you want–

“To take my break? Yes, yes I do,” Billy said quickly, yanking on the oversized long sleeve Lifeguard shirt that was hanging over the back of the chair. It was just long enough to cover his crotch so he could make it to the lockers without anyone noticing his, uh, _problem_.

Billy was glad to find the locker room empty. He sighed, leaning back against the lockers and running a hand through his hair, trying to calm down. He still had a couple hours of his shift left and he couldn’t save anyone’s life with a raging hard on. 

“You okay in here, Hargrove?”

Billy groaned. He knew that voice. 

“The fuck do you want, Harrington?” he asked, not opening his eyes. 

“Wanted to make sure you were okay. You ran in here pretty fast,” Steve said, voice a lot closer than Billy expected. 

Billy opened his eyes, surprised that Steve was standing right in front of him, a playful glint in his eyes. 

“What are you–

“I saw you watching me,” Steve said, crowding Billy further back against the locker, a hand on either side of his head. 

He was smirking, going for sexy, but coming up short because he still had a piece of banana stuck on his fucking lip. 

“Just never seen anyone eat a banana that sloppy. If you were going for sexy, you failed” Billy teased, trying to gain the upper hand. 

Steve’s frowned, pulling back a little. 

“Oh. I thought…I don’t know what I thought. Sorry, man. I’m, uh, I’m just gonna go,” Steve said, looking embarrassed now. 

Billy curled his fingers under the band of Steve’s swim trunks and yanking him back in, his free hand slipping around the back of Steve’s neck. 

“Billy, what–

“You’ve got banana on your lip,” Billy murmured, swiping his tongue over Steve’s bottom lip to catch the bit of fruit he’d missed. 

That was all it took for Steve to press himself against Billy, catching his lips in a kiss that had Billy seeing fucking stars. He grabbed Billy’s wrists, prying his hands off of him in favor of lacing their fingers together and pinning Billy’s arms above his head. Billy moaned softly when Steve licked into his mouth, whining when Steve pulled back. 

“Thought you said I wasn’t sexy,” Steve said, breathing hard and grinning at the other boy. 

Billy laughed, shaking his head. 

“Just when it comes to eating bananas,” he assumed him. 

Steve’s grin turned into something dirty as he dragged his eyes down to stare at Billy’s crotch and oh, now Billy felt warm all over because Steve was looking at him like something he wanted to _devour_. 

“We’ll see about that.”


End file.
